1. Field
Various embodiment(s) discussed herein relate to a technique of storing data including by using a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a computer updates data stored in a storage device, it is generally common to identify the data on the basis of the address and rewrite the data at the address as new data.
Some of computers which manage a database employ log-format storage processing in which, when the database is updated, updated contents are sequentially recorded as logs separately from original data. Accordingly, if a failure occurs in the database, for example, updated data may be restored on the basis of the original data and the logs.
Further, related techniques include the techniques disclosed in the following documents: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004-062759, 2008-204287, and 09-330185.